Bite Me
by Twililove16
Summary: What if time repeated itself? Little Nessie isn't so little anymore. Unfortunately, Nessie's in a position of understanding how her father felt for her mother. But will this time be a totally different change to how her parents turned out?
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this I would like to say that this story is using the characters from the Twilight Saga.  
**I do not own the Twilight Saga books; as most others would know Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the books—since she wrote them and all.  
**I'm new at the whole writing thing. This is my first story I am writing since in a while. So hopefully you enjoy!

Ch.1  
Renesmee Point of View (POV)

I never felt so free and wild at the same time. The way I hear our two hearts beating at the same rate was amazing. It's like we are one.  
He feels so warm and soft; so muscular. His eyes looking deep into mine, with that small little side-cheek smile. His smell—oh lord—his scent is so damn powerfull. The smell of the misty forest and cool breeze mixed in one. Allthough, that could be the scent of his blood by being half vampire—which is very odd seeming that my family members loathe the smell of wolf; I on the other hand crave for the smell. I know he's the one for me; I just can't seem to show him yet.

**1 Year before**

"Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear while I was being carried. "are you okay? It looks like you just got emotionally beat up by a bunch of angery mobs." I replied by explaining that I didn't get much sleep; while my eyes were closed. "Kay well, I have to put you down now. Unfortunately, you have to go back home to your parents. They told me that you had to be back by ten or else they'd come and get you themselves. Which we both know they mean." I sighed.

I hopped into my black car. Rolled the window down. Looked at Jacob and babbled, "Okay, lets make a plan. I go home now. Since my parents are going tonight to where ever it is for the month. You should sneek in my bedroom window tonight. Sounds good? Good. Come at like—I don't know—two o'clock. Bye. Love you." I winked and blew a kiss at him. I was in a hurry. It was already ten fifteen. Crap, mom and dad are going to give me shit for being late—due to the fact that I told them that I was going to the resverve—and I didn't give a crap to what they thought of that...

**That's all I'm going to post because if it isn't that good there then I see no point in continuing on with the story. But I do hope that you like it and would like me to continue on with this story. I believe that when I start actually go in depth of writing the story there will be many twists to it.  
Good day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters that are in this story. Hopefully my spelling and grammar are good. I'm sorry for not posting chapter two on quickly on. It's just, I've been busy. Also, I hadn't gotten much reviews which tells me that perhaps I might forget about this story and move onto another one. This chapter might be not that good. But that's only because I'm trying to move the story to where I can actually move the story plot.**  
**Question for the story: Which is better vampire, human, or warlock?**  
**Enjoy!**

I was down the road near the crossing of the old vampire-wolf treaty line soon to cross onto the vampire side. Until I seen two figures standing looking straight at me with fierce eyes. It was my parents. I could not believe that they had the guts to actually show up there. I parked my car at the side of the paved road. I didn't want to deal with what they were going to say. So, I turned around to go to Jacobs. That didn't help.

I heard a sound of a door closing. It was my mom—not only showing the fury in her eyes, but in her voice to. "I thought we said to be home at precisely ten o'clock," she began lecturing me with her normal voice. "you're pushing the limits Nessie. When we said you could go to the res by yourself we meant with permission. Not just spring out the door, start your car up, and think—knowing that your father would hear—that you're going to Jacobs house. We're not upset with Jacob if that's one thing you're thinking," I stared at her with my annoyed, angry, teared up eyes for just a second. Then I spoke to her in my head, "_I know Jacob isn't in trouble. Why would I even think that he was for a second?" _She looked at me as if she were sorry. "_What, what is it?"_ She ignored my question and ordered me to look where I was driving. I turned the car around to go home—dad followed us.

"We need to talk." dad said in his calm normal voice. "I know what you're going to say. It's pretty obvious." We were sitting in the white living room on the leather sofa. I was ready to hear the lecture from him on what I had done wrong. But, instead he stayed quiet.

Mom sat beside dad on her side cuddling close to dad, gently putting her hand on his. She began to speak, "So, uh, what did you and Jacob do at the beach today?" I hesitated. Wondering why she would want to know. I answered her question anyway, "We swam. Hung out at the beach. That's all. Just a normal day." I cleared my throat, "What time are you and dad going to your friends?" My parents looked at each other. Please, don't tell me that they're not going.

Dad started to answer. He probably answered because he heard my thought—I need to gain control of what things I say to others in my head. "We have changed our minds to visit our friends." Grrreat. Now I'll have to call Jacob to tell him not to come over tonight.

He began to speak again, "We are actually thinking of moving to where they are. But only for a year. Except, me and your mother have both agreed that you can stay with Grandpa Charlie. We've already asked Charlie and he has agreed to your staying. You can't stay with your other grandparents, aunts, and uncles because they're coming with us. But, they're visiting for half of the year. That is if you are okay with us moving and you staying here with Charlie." I looked at my parents as if they were kidding. "You're kidding, right? Of course I'll stay with Grandpa Charlie!" I jumped up out of my seat to go to my room to start packing. "Nessie, wait," my mom raised her voice. "There's another place for you to stay which I think you'll agree within a split second. He has agreed to take you in for the year. You can stay in the guest room. And only," she emphasized the 'only' part. Where are they going with this? I payed attention to what she was saying, "in the guest room. It's at Jac-" Jacob! They're saying I can stay at Jacobs house! I stopped mom from talking by interrupting her from my babbling, "Of course I'll stay at Jacob's. When are you guys leaving. I'll go pack my things." I went over to my parents and hugged them both at the same time. After hugging my parents I went running to my room. Dad yelled to me—while I was running upstairs—that they'll be leaving in two hours so I better pack up fast. What a year this will be.

**So, how was it? Hopefully it was good enough to make you keep asking for more. I'd like to see more reviews. Not trying to be a pusher or anything. It's just I really have a awesome idea for this story. :)**  
**Have a good day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the characters in this story. Nor do I own the Twilight Saga. They belong to a talented writer named Stephenie Meyer.  
Enjoy!**

"Everything's packed and ready to go. Are you sure you are fine with the whole family leaving? We can bring you. But then if we bring you then we have to bring Jacob. Which then we'll have to-" I cut my nerve-racking mother off by reassuring her that everything's good. That there's nothing to worry about. I'll be staying at Jacob's. That they gave me a cell phone to talk to them if I wanted to. Which I probably would want to call them once or twice a week. I'd miss them too much. I'd miss the day's when me and Alice would go shopping every month to buy clothes. Or when my mom would know what to do when I had a problem. Heck, I'll probably miss Emmet's attempt's to tackle me from behind. Which I'm glad that I have a future telling aunt to tell me when and where to expect it. I'll miss the way Rose plays with my brunette shoulder length, curley hair. I'll miss a lot of things me and my family do. But I'll cope with it—I think.

Suddenly a rush of relaxation went through my body. I felt at ease with everything. Like there was nothing to worry about. It was uncle Jasper who was doing this. Who was making me feel relaxed. "Thank you uncle Jasper. I needed that. I was starting to get nervouse." Mom was gone. She was packing up the van for my move to Jake's. Jasper started to talk, "No problem. Your father had told me you were getting slightly nervous. So, I thought I'd help you out. You'll be alright without us. Alice told me everything was going to be okay." He smiled slightly. I looked over at Alice. She mouthed "You're welcome." to me. Knowing that I was going to say thank you.

Japer was gone by then. He went off to help the rest of the family pack. I went off to my room at the cottage go listen to my iPod touch and read.

***  
I looked over to my alarm clock. It showed one fifteen on the screen. I hadn't noticed that I had been reading for two hours straight. I got up off of my bed to go see how the moving of my furniture was going at my grandparents house.

No one was there. I wonder where they all were. "Hey Ness." I flinched and turned around. It was Jacob."Jacob, don't do that to me. You scared me half to death." "Oh, sorry. I guess that's possable for you." What? What did that mean? I gave him a confused look. "You know, since you're half human and all. So you can—oh nevermind. I was trying to make a joke but obviously it wasn't that good." I started giggling at his attempt to be funny. "Jake, I don't think that you're the joking type. No offense." "Oh! None taken what so ever." He said sarcastically. "Awwe, are you sad that you can't make a joke?" I said in a baby-talk voice. "No." He laughed his deep cute laugh. How I loved that laugh. It always made me want to smile.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "At my house. Moving all the stuff into your new room. Don't worry. We'll take everything out and redecorate the room. Unless Alice beats me to it. Which I hope she does to be honest because I don't like decorating girly rooms." He giggled. I punched his arm and began to start a conversation, "Okay. Oh, uh, this might be a stupid thing to say. But, uh, is it your own house. Or at your dad's? If your own. Then, when did you buy your own house?" He began to reply, "It's my own house. Except, your parents bought it. They thought we'd like to be on our own. With a fresh start." He looked down at me with those beautiful eyes that I always adored. Why would my parents buy him a new house? What did Jacob mean by "fresh start"? What he said had made me curiouse. So, I asked him what he meant. His reply was that he'd expected me to ask those question's and that we had to talk to my mom and dad about what I asked. That, made me even more confused. Even slightly worried.

Why did we have to talk to my mom and dad? They were simple questions. I'm sure Jacob knew the answer's. I could see in his face that he knew them. Why wasn't he telling me? My mind was throwing me a bunch of questions that had no answer's at the moment. They were starting to get on my nerves.

**So, how was it? Review and give idea's of waht you think should happen for future chapters. Whoever give's me an idea for the story I will post it on the next chapter stating that it was your idea. Second, I would like to know what you reader's would enjoy most that would be in the story.  
Another werewolf, vampire, vampire/human, or human. Which is the best out of the four choices I've given?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I believe you guys will like this chapter of Bite me.  
This chapter is much larger than the other one's. I thought that it should have been since it's in another person's point of view.  
I own none of the characters or the Twilight Saga for that matter. They all are created by the creative writer, Stephenie Meyer.  
Enjoy!**

Jacob's Point of View

I looked down at Renesmee. Probably knowing what she was feeling and thinking. It was time that I told her about my imprinting on her. Although, both Bella and Edward had told me not to until she felt the same. Except, I didn't feel right going along with that plan. It could make thing's worse. If we tell her now it's at a reasonable timing. We could tell her just part of the truth. Then leave the rest up for some other time. I hope their still their. Well of course their be there. I mean, they have to say good bye to their daughter. I guess I just hope they have enough time to talk about it with Renesmee. They might not though because they are already past their timing of when they were to go—which was past four hours ago. Oh there they are!

"Hey Bella, Edward. We need to talk." Edward nodded his head and looked down at Renesmee. Bella looked at Edward. Edward lipped the words 'imprint' and 'story' to her. She began to talk as if she weren't ready for it to happen. "Oh no, not right now. I'm not ready to deal with it. It's too soon for her to know. Uh, Jacob, I thought you, me, and Edward already went over this like a million times. We aren't telling the story till she's old enough to understand."

I looked at Edward and said in my head, "_She's mentally seventeen. I think she's old enough to understand the whole imprinting, Bella, Me, You, and what she is situation. She deserves to know the truth by now." _He nodded in agreement to my opinion. After nodding in agreement he rolled his eyes to Bella. Who was still ranting on about how young she is and where she is only four years old. Poor Bella. Can't get used to the fact that Renesmee—her "sweet, young,beautiful baby"-is almost fully grown up.

"A-and what if she doesn't like the fact of it? What will she do? How will she react?" Bella's ranting was getting pretty annoying now. Edward decided to interrupt her, "Listen Bella! How old is Renesmee now?" "Four, you know she's four. Or so I hope you know she's four because if-" "Bella that's enough ranting about saying how she's too young to know." Bella interrupted by saying 'Well you' but Edward stopped her. "She is matured physically and mentally into a seventeen year old. So, I believe it's time for her to know."

"Oh my goodness! I've been standing here beside Jacob listening to you guys argue about something to do with me and it's starting to get on my nerves!" Renesmee yelled furious. "Sorry Ness. You can keep being curious until you are fully grown." Bella said in a stern voice. "Bella, get over the fact of her being a four year old. She is in a way seventeen. Age is just a number baby, like I always said before." I told Bella. "What?" Renesmee yelled in her confused voice. I looked down at Renesmee. She looked at me with her cute confused face. "Oh great Jacob! You had to slip one thing out! Why do you guys always do this to me? You guys hate each other. Yet when it comes to what is said for Renesmee, you don't even listen to my opinion! I'm sick of it. Why don't you guys just be her parents and I'll just be another guardian. Fine, go ahead tell her. No one cares about my opinion. So, why should I even stand up for myself when it comes to making decisions for Renesmee." "You're right." Edward agreed. Me and Bella looked at him. Both of us were confused. Why had he agreed all of a sudden? "I agreed because she is right. She has a say in what's best for Renesmee and lately me and Jacob have been making the decisions. So, we will not tell Renesmee." He said with a serious face on. He's joking. He wouldn't change his mind that fast. "Oh but I am changing my mind. I'm changing it because I agree with Bella. That when she is fully grown. She will find out about the situation with us. Is that fair Bella. It's just until her next birthday. That is when she will be told. Except, since her birthday is soon. Jacob will have to tell her the whole story. Since we'll be gone for the year. Do we all agree on that decision?" I nodded. Bella hesitated for a minute and looked at Edward nervously. As if she were asking him a question in her head. "No, we have to put our trust in with Jacob." was all Edward had to say. Bella then after hesitating—yet again for a minute—had agreed. "No, no no no no no! I want to know what it is! My goodness I am sick and tired of being treated like a little child. I'm practically fully grown!" Renesmee complained yet again. Bella starting talking to Nessie in a sweet understanding voice, "Nessie, sweety. I promise that when you are fully grown. Me and your father will give permission to Jacob to tell you what we're talking about. I know it's beyond confusing for you to understand. But you'll understand once you know everything later. You're birthday's in a couple of months. Trust me, you'll be thankful that you hadn't found out today." Renesmee just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as if she didn't care about what her mother thought. Then she just went off into the house.

"Jacob," Bella waited for me to look at her instead of Renesmee. I just kept looking at the front door. Bella just kept on talking—probably figuring that I was listening, which I was, "I'm sorry. It's just this decision is the one I really needed you guys to agree with me. I know that you want to tell her so much. It's just I know she's not ready to handle what's coming to her at this moment. If she was, then I would be ready. It's just a motherly instinct that is telling me she's not ready. I hope you're not mad at me." I looked down at the gravel road. Then to Bella's worried face. I forgave her. Her face relaxed a bit. She was probably still worried about Renesmee. As was I.

**So, how was it? I'm working on a new chapter right now. I think you'll enjoy it. I think you guys enjoyed the different point of view. I'll be doing this a couple of times.  
Which is better? Vampire, human, vampire/human, or wolf? I really do wish you guys could review me for that question. If not, oh well. But please do review. I'll love to see idea's that you'd like to happen in the story. Other than that, have a good time reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any character's in this story. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and characters.  
**

**Hey reader's. I believe you will like this chapter. I'm adding in some things to what can happen to vampire's. I don't know why. It's just something that I thought I should do.  
I'm going to upload Chapter 6 after maybe. Emphasis on the "maybe" part.****Okay, well I'm off to writing Chapter 6.  
****Enjoy. :)**

**Renesmee Point of View**

I can not believe how unbelievably selfish my mother is being. She thinks I'm not old enough to hear about some "major" story about mom and dad's past. That in some way—it sounds like—Jacob is included in.

It's unbelievable that she also still believes that I'm too young. That I haven't matured enough. I'm seventeen. She has to stop treating me like a four year old. Well, in a way I do understand why my growing up is too fast. Due to my rapid growth compared to other human beings. I am technically four years old; I'm just matured as a seventeen year old.

What did Jake mean by "Age is just a number baby, like I always said before." That line most definitely has made me way more curious than before the whole situation had started. I'm not only mad at my parents—mostly mom that is—but I'm also incredibly upset with Jacob. He knows the whole what-ever-it-is situation. Which he wants to tell me about. Yet he doesn't have the guts to go against my parents rules this time. Out of all the other times. This one was the one I wish he had broken the rules. I don't know why. But, it's just this feeling I have inside of me growing and growing—each minute of the day—with curiosity.

I was standing next to the opening of the front door. Blocking my mind from my father is began to listen in to what they were talking about. They were all quiet. Until my mother decided to ask my father what I was thinking. That little selfish, ignoramus, hog of a mother was asking my father for what I was thinking. She can't allow me to have any privacy at all! I can not believe how she's acting! I drowned in my thoughts of curiosity and anger. I didn't want to deal with the three of them. I've had enough.

**Bella Point of View**

I asked Edward what Renesmee was thinking; knowing that she would either block her mind from Edward or just say the most hurtful things about us that she could think about. I knew that because I used to do that when I was a little child. Except for the blocking mind one; being the obvious reason was because I was a human still at her age.

"Actually, Edward. Never mind, I believe it's pretty obvious of what she's thinking about. She blocked her thoughts. " I answered, knowing that he would answer my question still. "Well, in a way she has." Was his reply. That made me slightly inquisitive. I began to ask yet another question. "What do you mean by "in a way she has" ?" He looked at the ground with that cute side smile I love. He began to whisper so only I and Jacob could hear, "She believes that she can hide all of her thoughts from me. Except, when I'm eager to listen into what she is thinking. My power gets the best of hers. That's only because I'm a fully matured vampire and she is just half vampire, half human. When she has fully matured she will have the strength to block her mind from me. Well, that is what I believe. I haven't really talked to Carlisle about it. Perhaps I should sometime." He looked at me. Probably to see my reaction to what he had said. It was a pretty obvious equation to put together so it wasn't that confusing to understand. He asked me what my thoughts were. I pushed my shield outwards him. I told him—with my thoughts—that I understood what he meant. He nodded with a smile.

Jacob was about to open the door until someone had slammed it right in front of his face. We knew who it was. I let go of Edward's hand to go through the side door. That one was locked too. After the side door I went to the back door; it was also locked. Finally, going to the last door—which was the upstairs patio door—I seen Renesmee with a upset face closing the door. I rushed to open the door. Except, two seconds before I got to the handle I heard a locking noise. She had locked that door also. This made me calm for some strange reason. I went to Edward at the front door. I told Edward and Jacob she locked all the doors and windows. I also told them to wait a couple of minutes because I was going to make a deal with Renesmee.

I walked up to the front door and put the side of my face on the door to hear if she was there. I heard her breathing at the other side of the door. "Renesmee," I began speaking in a calm voice. "Renesmee please open the door. I'll make you a deal about the one situation you heard the three of us talking about before." She unlocked the front door. I told the boys to go do something for a bit. I had a feeling that I, Edward, and the family's stay was going to take longer than planned.

Renesmee's pale face had made her small cheeks look like a shade of pink. She had gotten paler within the years of maturing. Her small, round, brown eyes were red from crying I figured. It looked like she was biting her light peach, full, plump lips. Her hair was in a bun with loose strands of waves coming out and falling just above her shoulders. She began to look at me confused. To her I must have looked like I had suddenly drifted off into a daydream. "Mom," she began to speak in a confused and calm voice. "Mom, are you okay? Want me to go find dad?" Suddenly, my eyes had rolled back and closed and I fell on the ground backwards; as if I had some how fainted. What? Vampires can't faint. "Mom! Mom, stay there, don't move. I'm going to get dad and Carlisle." Renesmee yelled. I felt numb, but I could still think still. What in the world was happening to me?

**So, how was it? I hope it was good.  
Review me what you thought, any ideas, questions, mistakes I've made in the chapter?  
Happy FanFic reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the character's in this story; nor do I own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of them.  
Hello. :)  
I'm getting straight to what I need to say...  
Being honest here, I had no clue what to write for this chapter so it might be not-so-good. That's why it's sooooooo short compared to most of the other chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Renesmee Point of View

I ran the fastest I could. Thinking in my head; hoping dad could hear my thoughts. "Dad! Dad, get Carlisle. Don't wonder why. Just get Carlisle right this instant! Mom fainted, I think. I'm not sure, just go get Carlisle. Bring him to the living room. That's where mom's laying. I'll be there with her waiting for you." I wasn't thinking straight. A bunch of things were going through my mind at the moment about what had happened today. Moving, secrets I don't know about, mom fainting; I was confused.

Mom was still laying there on the floor. Except, this time it looked like she was feeling better. She wasn't laying down. She was sitting up straight against the wall next to the door. Her knee's were bent towards her chest. Both of her elbows were sitting on her knee's. Which she had bent her arm's to hold her head. From there I seen that her eye's were closed. "Mom? Mom, are you okay? I called dad in my thoughts outside to get Carlisle. Just relax like you are now." Her reply was just a simple 'mmm'.

"Is she okay? What happened? What did she do to cause herself to fall?" my dad pushed the door open rushing towards mom. Mom leaned her head back to the wall. She began to talk; but, instead she allowed dad to read her mind. Dad relaxed slightly. Knowing that she was alright.

Grandpa Carlisle began to ask mom question's. Mom was laying down on the couch by then. He told us it's just because she hasn't had blood in a long time, specifically human blood. Yet, he was curious to why she had fallen.

After Carlisle examined her they went out to hunt. Jacob allowed them to. Which he had to notify the whole pack about since it was their side of land. After that mom was back to her normal self. Later that night at about nine o'clock the family had left to go to their friends. After watching them drive away from the house I had went straight to bed. Falling asleep after laying in the bed for what seemed like a second. 

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
I know it wasn't as good as the other chapters. But, I thought it was good enough. :P  
I'll try my best for the next chapter.  
Happy FanFic reading!**


End file.
